Federal Bureau of Investigation
| image = File:FBI logo.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = FBI | continuity = Various | type = | status = | leaders = | members = | allies = The Lone Gunmen | enemies = Aliens; Terrorists; Serial killers; Kidnappers, etc. | first appearance = }} The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the primary investigative arm of the United States Department of Justice, serving as both a federal criminal investigative body and a domestic intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crimes. DC Universe Members * Speed Saunders * Steve Carson DC Television Universe Members * Samanda Watson Friday the 13th Members * Agent Abernathy * Elizabeth Marcus Greatest American Hero, The Members * Bill Maxwell * Les Carlisle Image Comics * Barbara Rodriguez Marvel Universe Members * Angela Del Toro * Betsy Ross Vertigo Members * Dinnings Teen Wolf Members * Rafael McCall * Stiles Stilinski Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Members * Auldridge * Greta Simpson * James Ellison * Norgaard V The FBI was also used as a focal point in the 2009 television remake V. The main character from the series, Erica Evans, was an FBI agent who worked under New York section chief Paul Kendrick. They played a vital role in trying to maintain peace between the citizens of Earth and a race of aliens who called themselves Visitors. Though the Visitors gained momentous support amongst the populace of Earth, there were many factions that rallied against them, not the least of which was the terrorist cell known as the Fifth Column. Paul Kendrick placed Erica Evans in charge of a special task force aimed at bringing down the Fifth Column, never realizing that she was in fact one of their number. Members * Chris Bolling * Dale Maddox * Erica Evans * Paul Kendrick * Sarita Malik The X-Files The FBI served as a major backdrop on the television series The X-Files. The series revolved around Special Agent Fox Mulder, a conspiracy theorist who was considered "spooky" by his peers. Fox was a specialist in cases revolving around unexplained phenomena, often referred to as "x-files". Assisting him in his endeavors was Special Agent Dana Scully, a forensic scientist who did not share Fox's appreciation for the inexplicable. Initially, Scully was assigned to Mulder for the sake of discrediting him, and though she always remained a skeptic when it came to the existence of UFOs, she became a loyal and trusted companion to Mulder, frequently risking her own career and life to save his. Members Incomplete * Alex Krycek * Alvin Kersh * Andy McClaren * Arthur Dales * Brad Follmer * Cameron Hill * Dana Scully * Daniel Bernstein * Danny Mosley * Darius Michaud * Diana Fowley * Emma Hollis * Eugene Chandler * Fox Mulder * Frank Black * Frank Burst * G. Arnold * J. Maslin * James Leeds * Jana Cassidy * Jeffrey Spender * Jerry Lamana * Joe Farah * John Doggett * Joseph McGrath * Kyd Miller * Leyla Harrison * Leza Atsumi * Liz Einstein * Michael Kinsley * Monica Reyes * Mosley Drummy * Sally Stukowski * Samuel Chaney * Scott Blevins * Tim Ledbetter * Tom Colton * Walt Eubanks * Walter Skinner X-Men In the internal reality of the Marvel Comics Marvel Universe, there existed an FBI agent named Fred Duncan who worked for the Department of Special Affairs. Duncan first became involved in investigating mutant phenomena when reports began circulating of a teenage boy who could project concussive blasts of energy from his eyes. Working with mutant specialist Charles Xavier, he found the boy, Scott Summers, and helped enroll at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Fred Duncan continued to act as the FBI liaison to Xavier's mutant response team, the X-Men, during the early years of their career. Uncanny X-Men, Volume 1 #2 Youngblood The comic book superhero, Jeff Terrell, aka Shaft, was the leader of the home team of the Image Comics government-sponsored superhero group, Youngblood. He was also an active field agent of the FBI during his time with the group. Appearances * Adventure Comics 40 - Steve Carson & Federal Men. * Adventure Comics 61 - Agent Woodly Allen only. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight - Agents Doyle and Manetti. * Charmed: The Wendigo - Agent Ashley Fallon goes on a stakeout with Andy Trudeau in search of a Wendigo. * Dead Zone, The (novel) * Sam and Twitch 1 - Agent Barbara Rodriguez. * Sam and Twitch 22 - Agents Dave Hunt and Jim Unger. * Terminator: Samson & Delilah - James Ellison, Norgaard, and several dead agents. * The X-Files: The Beginning - Agents Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Jeffrey Spender & Diana Fowley. * The X-Files: Little Green Men - Agents Mulder, Scully & A.D. Skinner. * The X-Files: My Struggle - Agents Mulder, Scully & A.D. Skinner. References ---- Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous